lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Auriana
Auriana is a main character of ''LoliRock''. She is the Princess of Volta and one of the members of the LoliRock band. She befriended Iris once she and Talia chose her as the lead vocalist of the band. Appearance |-|Civilian= Auriana has auburn hair tied in a side ponytail with a periwinkle bow, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears an orange shirt that drapes off one shoulder with what could be a white camisole underneath. A white skirt with a dark purple belt, and blue shoes. She wears a long beaded necklace, a baby blue heart shaped earring, and periwinkle and green bracelets. |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, she has orange-yellow hair. Her magic gem symbol is an orange crescent moon. Her crystal is located in her ring which is star-shaped. She wears an orange and white dress with orange boots. |-|Others= More Coming Soon... Personality Auriana is the most optimistic of the group. But when her friends, Iris and Talia, are in trouble they really can count on her for help. She is optimistic and bubbly, and her happiness is always shining brightly. She is also a caring friend. Abilities and Equipment Although portrayed as a klutz, Auriana is a capable fighter being able to be on the same combative level as Talia. Though not an expert at most spells like the Xeris princess, Auriana is very proficient in defensive spells, a trait that Voltans are known for. Auriana surprisingly has good communication with earth animals as shown in the episode "Sirens". Auriana fights with the Ribbon of Volta often using it as a whip to attack and restrain her enemies. She is also shown to have thrown a crescent-shaped boomerang once which is not named nor seen as an altercation of her Ribbon of Volta. Series |-|Season 1= In season 1, Auriana is first introduced when trying to find Iris. She was first seen in the episode To Find a Princess when they were doing auditions. More Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Sightings Magical Abilities Like her fellow princesses, Auriana can use Crystal Magic. Though not as proficient as Talia, she has a good grasp of it to be a good rival in combat, especially on defensive shield. Additionally, she can call upon the Ribbon of Volta as a weapon during a fight. Transformation Sequences Trivia *It is revealed that Auriana has 32 sisters, as mentioned in the episode "Xeris" in Season 1. *During the visual development stage, Auriana's color scheme was the most debated by the character designers, Bertrand Todesco and Benedicte Ciaravino, who went through various combinations of purple, green and orange, before they ultimately decided on the all-orange color scheme. *In the episode, "The Birthday", Auriana says that she has a grandmother who is 243 years old. *Auriana is based off the famed pop singer Ariana Grande, having the same ponytail, and similar name.http://teamlolirock.tumblr.com/post/128547659393/bertrandtodesco-back-to-2011-the-creation-of **She also has a slight design reference to Leighton Meester. *A frequent error is where Auriana's true form has the same red eyebrows like in civilian form. Another error is also where her lipstick disappears. *Her magic crest bears the crescent moon as it's symbol. Her transformation ring has the shape of a star with a moon on its center, though mostly her theme is the crescent moon. *In early development, Auriana was originally named Aurora. **Several of her designs include a violet/purple color scheme instead of yellow (one of them is light blue). *Auriana seems to love earth music festivals. *In If You Can't Beat'em, Auriana is revealed to use crescent-shaped boomerangs. *She is the second princess to be turned evil as seen in "Wicked Red". The first being Iris in "No Thanks For The Memories" and the third being Talia in "Dancing Shoes". *She is voiced alongside Carissa by Tabitha St. Germain, using her Rarity speaking voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She also voiced other characters such as Milo Powell, aka Captain Flamingo in the television series and Tinny from RollBots. Category: Characters Category: Female Characters Category: Royalty Category: Volta Category: Auriana Category: LoliRock Category: Heroes Category:Season 1 Category: Season 2 Category: Magical Princess Category: Allies Category: Ephedia Category:Major Characters